Sexting & Skirts
by picklesmakemehappy101
Summary: In which, Austin and Ally's platonic flirting becomes unbearable for Ally and Austin is missing her skirts. Two-shot! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Lemony goodness!


**Sexting & Skirts**

**In which, Austin and Ally's platonic flirting becomes unbearable for Ally and Austin is missing her skirts. Two-shot! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Lemony goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 1**

**Be warned, this is very, very smutty. If you don't like the heated scenes in my T-Rated stories this is NOT for you.**

'Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!'

The vibration of her mobile phone resonated around Ally Dawson's bedroom. The cellular device jerking to life and jumping around like a hyperactive nine year old on her oak wood desk.

Groaning and huffing in her frustration she collapsed her head against the dove white pillow. Her face flushed, her cheeks adorned with a scarlet red, the colour a rose would envy. The brunette beauty's breathing was rough and ragged and her breasts expanded with every heavy inhale.

Debating the idea of ignoring the most recent message in her inbox before deciding against it and clambering out of bed - having only just settled beneath the warm cocoon of her duvet in the first place and being interrupted during an incredibly inopportune moment meant she really didn't feel like exiting the bed. However, sighing, she kicked the duvet from her body and shuffled across her bedroom, her toes sinking into the carpet, the coarse fabric tickling her feet slightly as the tufts of materiel slipped comfortingly between her toes.

She picked up her mobile and brought it to within a fair few inches from her face. The bright screen illuminated her beautiful face. Her bedroom was bathed in darkness having absorbed the ebony black of the night sky, bar the sliver of silver moonlight that kissed the bed due to the crack in the curtains.

It was well after midnight on a Saturday, well, now a Sunday and Ally was extremely tired after a vigorous day at Sonic Boom. With customers a plenty and a large delivery to sort, Ally had her hands full all day. She hadn't even seen Austin or Dez, which was a rare occurrence now a days. Trish had popped in during one of her many '15 minute breaks,' but that had been the only interaction of the day between herself and a friend.

Ally's captivating cappuccino orbs scanned the sleek screen of her cellular device and a dazzling smile tilted the corners of her lips upon noticing who had sent her the text message - Austin.

She clambered back into her cozy cocoon with her back against the headboard, two pillows comforting her spine against the hardwood frame.

To: Ally

From: Austin

Hey Alls, didn't get to see you today! Hope I didn't miss anything?

The bright smile already adorning her face increased rapidly in size as she smiled wider at her best friends sweet and endearing nature.

To: Austin

From: Ally

Hey Aus! Nah you didn't miss much, unless you count a farmer accidentally releasing 3 chickens in the store. You have to ask yourself, what was a farmer doing in a music store in the first place? :-P

It was then that Ally became attune to a bubbling anticipation in the pit of her stomach. Her skin prickled with heat and something very sexual encompassed her body. She had no clue from where exactly this new and strange feeling had emerged from but placed it upon the fact that she was texting her incredibly attractive best friend late at night, under the appealing warmth of her duvet.

Before she could allow her mind to ponder any further on the subject, her phone buzzed, enlightening her that she had another new message in her inbox.

To: Ally

From: Austin

LOL! Must have been an exhausting day then. I didn't wake you, did I? :-/

Again, her heart melted at his immediate concern. However, she couldn't ignore the way the blood in her veins hummed with sensual heat. A major part of her didn't want Austin to be sweet, she wanted him to be dirty, sinful and domineering.

A pink hue tinged her cheeks and she wondered if it were her most recent thoughts of her best friend or if it were the mood that appeared to encase hertonight that had her boldly replying.

To: Austin

From: Ally

Actually I had just slipped into bed when you texted me... And although you didn't wake me... You did interrupt something else... ;)

Ally's racing heart skipped a beat once her shaking finger tapped lightly on the send button. Her palms sweating slightly and she counted down the minutes, feeling like hours, until he replied.

She had grown tired of their friendly bordering on flirty relationship. She craved more. She craved him. She wanted him to elicit the reactions in her she had only dreamed and desired about.

To: Ally

From: Austin

Well, apologies for interrupting ;) Maybe I should make it up to you...

The oxygen traveling into her lungs became trapped in her throat as the sexual intention in his reply had her heart pounding against her breast bone and the blood soaring in her veins, hot and heavy.

She swiftly felt the arousal between her thighs return, her feminine fluids leaking from her womanhood. Her clit throbbed and ached with need and her hand danced across her heated body close to where she craved attention, stroking the silken skin of her inner thighs.

To: Austin

From: Ally

Maybe you should. After all, you were a very bad boy today, weren't you Austin? Leaving me all alone. ;)

Her heart continued to thunder in her chest and she couldn't help but wonder what he may be thinking at the present time. They had never really pursued this type of flirting before, the topic was always diverted before the sexuality in their banter would be obvious. But something had shiftedtonight, she felt it in the way the hot and heavy air pressed against her fiery body.

To: Ally

From: Austin

Not seeing you was punishment enough...

Ally's heart dropped to her stomach, like it had plummeted from a cliff. She had desperately hoped that this, whatever this sexually driven banter was, would transform into something that would provide her with the very motive to extinguish the throbbing between her tender thighs.

His response gave her nothing to feed off of, nothing to respond with that dripped sexual desire.

She was about to hit the reply button when her phone vibrated in her hand.

To: Ally

From: Austin

Especially not seeing you in your tight, sexy little skirt. ;) I don't think you know just quite what they do to me baby. ;)

She gasped, her heart cantering in the cage of her chest, beating frantically like it where vying desperately to break free of it's bonds. Her whole body alight with a heat her body had never endured before, her skin tingling with the prickling heat. She felt a fresh gush of moisture flood her panties and she squeezed her thighs together, desperately seeking friction, something to quel the aching of her pussy.

Hands shaking she replied.

To: Austin

From: Ally

Why don't you tell me what my tight, sexy little skirts do to you Austin? ;)

God! She had never felt like this before, so brazen, so confident. She waited impatiently for his reply, minutes feeling like hours.

They were friends, best friends, this was entirely inappropriate. And yet, she wanted more. She wanted him to admit all these naughty and dirty things to her. Make her crumble, make her weak.

Make her his.

There was something so arousing about this being forbidden that made it impossible to stop, and she silently begged that her feelings reflected in him.

When her phone vibrated in her hands and the buzzing greeted her ears her frantic heart skipped a beat and she hurriedly opened the message.

To: Ally

From: Austin

They make me so fucking hard baby. I want you to ride me with one of those tight, sexy little skirts bunched up around your waist. ;)

She gasped, shocked, but definitely pleasantly surprised by his forwardness. His dirty description sent a rippling wave of pleasure straight to her pussy.

She could no longer deny her throbbing clit. Her finger desperately began to circle the bundle of nerves, both soothing her intense arousal, yet feeding it at the same time.

To: Austin

From: Ally

You'd like that, wouldn't you Austin? But I haven't quite forgiven you for interrupting me and for not seeing me today. ;)

To: Ally

From: Austin

Don't deny that you wouldn't like it though baby. My big cock inside your tight, wet pussy. ;)

She felt a blush creep up her neck before lounging on her cheeks, leaving a rose pink hue decorating her creamy complexion. Her heart pounding frantically behind the cage of her chest.

She needed him. Badly.

He was now a necessity that she was desperate for.

To: Austin

From: Ally

Oh Austin! I wish I could feel your cock inside my tight, wet pussy. I want you to fuck me.

To: Ally

From: Austin

Yeah! That's right baby! Beg for my cock! Oh baby, the things I'd do to you. I'd make you scream my fucking name Ally.

She couldn't believe they were doing this, saying these things. And yet, here they were.

Her finger rubbed desperately over her clit. She craved a release and she cared not how she got it.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute and before she could fully decipher what she had done, she had responded to his previous text.

To: Austin

From: Ally

I need to hear your voice. I need to hear you whisper these dirty things to me. Please, Austin.

Her breathing ragged and rough as she waited in silence for his reply. Her thrumming heart resonating the tick, tock of a clock.

She began to panic, thinking she'd ruined it, not only their sexual behaviourtonightbut they're friendship, hell even they're partnership. Before tears could congregate at the rim of her captivating cappuccino orbs her mobile emitted the familiar headache inducing buzz and began to shake frantically in her palm.

Assuming instantly that it was him texting her his rejection to her offer, however, she was shocked to discover that on the illuminated, sleek screen was 'Incoming Call' with Austin's name underneath.

Fumbling, she tapped the answer button and brought the cellular device to her ear.

"Aus-"

"Tell me how I can make it up to you Ally! Tell me now baby!" He begged, interrupting her. His voice low, breathy and husky and it elicited a shiver that cantered down the rope of her back and a pang of pleasure in her nether regions.

"Make me cum. Make me cum with your voice Austin." She pleaded back, slightly appalled at how needy her voice was. However, Austin seemed not to mind as his masculine groan rumbled through the cellular device.

"Fuck Ally!" He groaned before continuing. "Put the call on speaker baby." He demanded his low, rumbling voice emitting more of her feminine fluids to leak from her pussy.

She fumbled to obey him, pressing speaker and placing the mobile on her oak wood bedside table.

"Take your top off for me baby."

"Au-Austin. I'm not wearing a top." Ally stuttered nervously. Her voice quiet and tentative, afraid of what he may think, sure he'd be disgusted. So she was shocked when he heard his almost animalistic growl, oozing sexual desire rip through her mobile. She shivered violently, his thunderous voice eliciting an explosion of feelings in her chest and her clit's throbbing and aching continued to leave her at his mercy.

"Holy shit baby. What are you wearing then?" He demanded to know, his voice predatory but his rough and ragged breathing displayed just how effected he was and it made Ally undeniably happy.

"I-I'm not wearing anything Austin." The sexual implication contradicted the innocence of her voice. Austin had to bite furiously down on his lower lip to avoid emitting another growl of arousal.

There was silence for what was only a mere moment, but seemed to extend the length of time for Ally. Nibbling her luscious lower lip waiting for him to speak, react... Anything. Panic boiled in the pit of her stomach.

"So you're telling me." He paused briefly, his voice breathy and low and everything Ally wished it to be. "That you're delicious body is naked, and lying in your bed."

She waited, not entirely sure if she was supposed to reply or not, just as she opened her mouth to confirm, his rumbling voice reverberated around her bedroom.

"Fuck, baby!" His voice raspy and Ally found herself craving his hot and heavy breath against her succulent skin. "The things I'd do to you and your delicious body... You can't even begin imagine." Ally's captivating cappuccino orbs widened as her imagination soared.

"Then tell me." She panted, too aroused to be embarrassed at how needy she sounded. "Tell me what you'd do to me if you were here, with me." She begged.

Her body was burning with desire, the blood in her veins boiling as it zipped like an electric current throughout her fiery body. Her succulent skin prickled with heat, her flesh a furnace.

She heard his breath hitch on the other side.

"I'd spread your luscious legs out wide so I could see you're pussy, glistening with your sticky, wetness. I'd pin you underneath me and I'd wrap your legs around my waist, your calfs against my ass. I'd roll my hips against yours, grinding my dick into your pussy whilst sucking on your erect tits, swirling my tongue around your hardened peaks and biting and nibbling on them until your writhing and whimpering and making all these fucking desperate little noises underneath me. Begging for me. Begging for my cock. Then I'd slide my dick into your pussy, so fucking slowly that you beg for me to fuck you harder, faster and deeper. Fuck baby, your dripping little pussy will feel so fucking good squeezing my cock. As I'm getting close I'd circle your clit with my thumb, flicking it until you explode around my dick. Screaming out my name so the fucking neighbours know what I'm doing to you. Then I'll cum deep in your cunt, your pussy milking my cock as I feel your juices slide down my dick." His breathing was rough and ragged, conveying his desperation. "Would you let me do those dirty things to you baby? Would you let me fuck you?"

"Yes. Austin, please. Fuck me, fuck me hard." She cried, mindless with arousal and her body heated like a furnace. One hand slithered stealthily towards her breast, palming it erotically..

"You would! Wouldn't you? You'd let me do anything to you. Fuck, baby, you're so fucking dirty, I fucking love it Ally." He growled animalisticly, his voice almost predatory.

"I am baby. I'm so fucking dirty. I'd do anything for your cock. I want it in my hands, in my mouth, in my pussy. Please, AUSTIN!" She continuously pleaded, feeling like a slut but her libido was consuming her.

"Fuck! You are, you are so fucking dirty. You're my dirty little slut. You're mine Ally, all mine. And I'm gonna claim you, mark you as mine, for every fucking prick to know. You're mine Ally. Say it, baby. Scream it." He demanded, his voice rough and ragged eliciting pleasurable sensations to travers her heated body.

"Fuck, Austin! I'm yours! I'm all yours. You make me feel so good, please, I need you to-"

"Are you touching yourself for me, like I am for you? Are you sliding your fingers along your dripping cunt like I'm stroking my cock?" He asked, voice deep and husky and oozing pent up desire.

"Yes! YES! Austin, I wish my fingers were your cock. Please, Austin!" She pleaded, writhing around on her bed. She could hear the faint rustle of sheets moving and a slight thump like a bed rocking and instantaneously she was bombarded with erotic images of Austin, naked, in his bed, a light sheen of sweat coating his body, fisting his cock and his face scrunched up in ecstasy.

She moaned loudly, her pleasurable sound reverberating around her bedroom. She could here him grunting and groaning and the masculine leonine sounds intertwined with her feminine mewls heatedly in the sultry atmosphere.

"How wet are you baby? How wet are you for me?" He growled.

"Oh God, I'm so wet, I'm - Austin!" She cried, her head tipping back her mouth open as the pleasurable stimulation on her clit encompassed her beautiful body. She grabbed the head bored with the hand that had been palming and playing with her erect tits.

"Fuck yourself with your fingers Ally. Pump your wet little pussy and imagine it's my cock." He demanded again, the authority in his tone was palpable.

"Mmmm! Ohh, Austin!" She whined as she slid a finger inside her pussy, swiftly beginning to thrust it in and out, her finger rapidly becoming drenched in her juices.

"Yeah baby! Like that, just like that." Austin enthused. "Tell me how it feels baby."

"So, so good Austin. I'm so close." She whimpered, her legs trembling as her climax approached.

"Fuck baby, me too! Shit! Add another finger baby. Fuck yourself hard and fast for me." Desperation cloaked his voice as his breathing grew frantic, his own orgasm dawning. She obeyed his command, slipping her middle finger inside to join her index.

"Yes, yes, YES! Austin, I'm cumming! AUSTIN!" She screamed as her orgasm swept her body like a tidal wave of pleasurable sensations. Her hips bucking up off of the soft as satin sheets into her fingers. Her hand held the head board in a vice grip as ripples of pleasure encompassed her body.

"Fuck, Ally! Fuck yeah! Give it to me baby." He groaned.

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally!" Austin tumbled from his cliff of self-pleasure, chanting her name amongst certain expletives vehemently into the phone. Cum spurting from his dick and onto his toned stomach and his heart racing a mile a minute in the confines of his chest.

A few seconds later soft panting could be heard from both teenagers as the reality of what they had done settled in the air around them, the atmosphere stiff with tension and the two could have sworn that you could cut it with a knife.

Sticky with sweat and her heart racing her brain was on rewind and fast forward simultaneously. Everything was swirling around her, turning into a murky haze or an impenetrable fog.

"A-Ally?" Austin asked, his voice tentative and quiet, a stark contrast to what it had been no more than mere minutes ago.

Panic bubbled in the pit of Ally's stomach.

She couldn't bare to hear him reject her. She couldn't bare to hear him say he just needed release and he allowed their flirting to get out of hand. No! She refused to hear it. She refused to have her heart broken.

"I-I have to go Austin. I'll see ya."

And then, she hung up.

**Finished! Woohoo! There you go guys. I really hope you liked it. I'm still getting used to writing smut so I hope this was okay. I'll have the second chapter up soon for you beautiful people.**

**Lots of inspiration came from a fic called 'Call Me' by lucyhadley. It's awesome and I loved it but I've had a sexting based fic floating in my head for a while.**

**With Best Friends Sister, I really want to update soon, and believe me when I say I'm working on it. Just been busy, that's all. But thank you, so much, all of you for being so patient. You are** **all literally the BEST. Emphasis on BEST!**

**Please, please, please, leave a review, follow or favourite. Every single one is appreciated and loved so please do.**

**Also, if you're interested, check out some of my other stories. I'd love to know what you think of those as well.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


End file.
